comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA!
When Iron Man had put out an all priority alert at the mansion for all Active Avengers to report, Captain America had decided to make an appearance. He'd spoken very few words during the briefing. Now the small team of Avengers travel across the ocean in a Quin Jet toward Japan, Mt. Fuji to be exact. It seems that Stark had used his computer brilliance with the information Logan had gave him combined with the power of the internet, to do something besides watch anime on Netflix, he had located the base. He'd also called in his back up plan. Captain America in a passanger's chair of the jet. His jaw set as he stares down at his shield intently. His thoughts seem to be somewhere else and on the upcoming battle. Iron Man is already paranoid. Is Captain America compermised? He does get moody sometimes. What about She-Hulk? She seems to be acting normal. Kinetic has been left behind to guard Quicksilver. After all, he still hasn't been able to explain that power outage that interrupted the S-HoloBox game play. Black Panther was called up on another national emergency. Still, everyone will need checked out when he figures out how to reverse the brain washing technique, even the inactive Avengers. In either case, he contacted Pepper to let her know of the location and the time of the Avenger's depature in the Quin-Jet. It was relayed to Pete Wisdom and Wolverine, whom were directed to a Stark Enterprises plane with pilot to take them in behind the Avengers as emergency backup. Iron Man didn't tell the rest of the team that he called in the Avengers' allies, as he wants the team to handle it on their own if they can...and he isn't sure who to trust. It's best to keep an ace up his sleeve, just in case. Is she compromised? She doesn't seem that way, although Jen is, admittedly, a little more subdued than normal. Which would be perfectly understandable if SHE is worried about THEM. Which...why wouldn't she be? Anyone is vulnerable in this situation. Logan doesn't even trust them any more. She doesn't know whether she blames him or not. It isn't surprising that Wisdom isn't very conversational with Logan on the Stark jet. He also doesn't even smell exactly normal. Less traces of alcohol and cigarettes, but the same cologne and his clothes still carry the old smell of cigarettes even after numerous washings. For the time being, Wisdom naps. Its a long flight after all. And if Logan decides to gut him in his sleep... well, he'll never know if Wisdom was compromised or not! Its kind of like the Thing. Only without sexy beards. Logan for his part doesn't seem hostile, or even particularly bothered. Jobs where half the team may or may not be out to kill you are pretty much par of the course for Logan. So he sits back watching an inflight movie while he eats peanuts. He looks over at Pete after a moment. "So, you got any plans on how you're going to deal with this? Or do you think telling me's too much of a risk? Either of us could be compromised after all." The Quin Jet begins it's descent toward Mt. Fuji. The entrance of the Hydra base was in the snow caps. Not far from the hotwater springs that the snow monkey's run and frolic in, (When they're not wearing little business suits shooting guns at Deadpool but I digress. ) The Quin jet comes to hover a few feet off the ground before coming in for a landing. It wouldn't be a stealthy mission, I mean when the team comprises of Iron Man, She-Hulk, and Captain America, stealth is not an option. Captain America looks up his expression changing to one of almost pleasure, "It's mission time." With that he makes to move toward the ramp. Iron Man gets out from the seat he was in. "Let us move on." And to find out just how much damage has been done. "The mission it to shut down HYDRA, recover Scarlet Witch, and secure the brain washing device." This is information that normally Captain America would be going over, but Iron Man has oddly seemed to have seized control in this operation. As Chairman, he normally just sticks with the paperwork and debriefings. "Watch your backs." He then moves on out of the Quin-Jet. Once everyone is out, he accesses it wireless to lock it up tight and turn on the auto-defence system. Already, HYDRA has been alerted to the arrival of the Avengers. Iron Man turns on his jet boots and rises above the snow since he was sinking in badly. "They are coming. I identified their weapons, laser rifles, with laser canons as backup. I'm going to take out the canons." He rises higher into the air, "Keep open comlink at all times," he states in his computerized voice. He then jets forward, already dodging canon laser blasts. In the near distance, soldiers are marching out in HYDRA suits, bearing the laser rifles Iron Man reported on. The are aiming and they are shooting as they march forward in the snow. She-Hulk moves to the ramp as quickly as Captain America. Except with more knuckle cracking. She's out as soon as the plane touches the ground. Ooh. Lasers. So much fun...and so much NOT a threat to her, unless they turn them up higher. We'll see whether they end up doing so. For right now, she's heading right towards them. If Captain America needs an extra shield, he has a big, green and curvaceous one. Cracking an eye open slowly, Pete gives a grunt. "If they need our help, we help. If one of them is compromised or not what they say they are, detain or remove them accordingly. I'm not as tough as some of them - especially if She-Hulk isn't what we suppose, well, then I guess we're up the creek without a paddle, aren't we? Unless the dopple-Shulkie isn't anywhere near as tough... or limber... as the authentic." Shaking his head Logan frowns. "Nah, she'd still be She-Hulk... We'll have to see what we can do." He grins a little he almost looks like he's looking forward to this. "I'd been tempted to take this Silver Samurai guy, get his teleporter and see if I couldn't trace the base back with that... Seems we'll have to do things this way." He shrugs a shoulder. "All goes well we might just have got our selves a free trip to Japan... I ain't been here for a while. There is a flash of light in between the HYDRA Agents and the Avengers, then a man in a samurai armor the brightest silver color appears. His katana held tightly in his hands as he extends it toward the Avengers. Along side him is a woman in green with green hair. Her usual jump suit is augment with a heavy green hood and cloak, she holds a lugger pistol in her hands. "Welcome Avengers. I will give you a choice surrender peacefuly and serve me, Lady Hydra with your free will. If not, resistance is futile, you will serve HYDRA isn't that right, Captain?" From behind his big green and curvy secondary shield, She-Hulk, Captain America raises his shield up over his head and goes to brings it down as hard as he can on the back of She-Hulk. He doesn't wait to see if his strike goes home as he's already turning to throw the shield at Iron Man. Captain America calls out, "Hail HYDRA!" Iron Man calls out on the comlink, "I told you to watch your back." This to She-Hulk, she can't hear the panic or concern in his voice as the voice generated is computerized. Still, Iron Man throws up his force shield for the extra protection when the shield goes flying at him, and he is knocked back. A laser canon soon hitting him in the back and he goes flying forward again, and toward the ground. Suddenly the intercom system on the plane is accessed by Iron Man as he hits the ground hard. He had plans within plans. Over the intercom is Iron Man's voice, << We need you now. Captain America was compermised. >> It then cuts off, because no matter how computer-like Iron Man's mind is now, he needs his entire concentration on this situation if he wants to live through it. The HYDRA agents do have powerful laser weapons, as they are fighting powerful foes. They aren't aiming to kill however, but to capture. They aim and shoot, and they burn the snow away with a forest fire, causing water puddles and soon ice to form. A dangerous terrain. She-Hulk's back is pretty tough. So is Cap's shield. She turns just as it makes contact, and oofs. No real damage, but that definitely hurt. Okay. CAP is compromised. The question is who's going to be next...and what they do if it's her. For right now, she takes a step towards her friend, dancing around the ice. She's got a plan. If she can pull it off. He's not as strong as her, but he's by far the best fighter. Once they're over the main drop point, Pete heads to the door. No need for a parachute for him - he can slow his descent by generating thermal drafts. Better concealment that way. Swinging open the door, he peeks his head out, crouches, and then jumps! The fall, of course, is long. But throwing his hands down, Wisdom uses his lovely little trick of landing safely. The only realy issue is a feeling of dizziness and an upset stomach from the sudden changes in altitude. Logan's able to make the drop, but it's better in the short term if he uses a chute. As such he's dropping with surprising skill a quick freefall until a good way below the safe opening window and then deploys, aiming himself for somewhere he won't impale himself on anything. He's pretty much unconcerned with the impact that would break bones after all. "Come on. We'll go in hard and fast. Hopefully we'll shock 'em enough they won't know what's going on." The Shield bounces off Iron Man's shield and back to his hand. Captain America's eyes narrow at She-Hulk filled with hate as he seems to be sizing up his opponent. He goes running toward her his feet crunching in the snow and he moves with a speed that is beyond mere mortal man and something that only an Olympic gold medalist can obtain. At the last moment he pushes off the ground and gracefully spins through the air trying to flip over her. While in mid air he throws the shield out towards She-Hulk again. He's not saying much either. Viper raises her hand gun at Iron Man fire off a couple of Energy blasts revealing that it was a plasma pistol. "It's so interesting what you can find out from one's allies when you own them. It amazing what secrets Captain America told me about Stark and his play things." Silver Samurai looks up noticing Pete and Logan's arrival. "The Gaijin Ronin, Mistress you must leave now. Logan-san is with the heroes. This makes no sense." Viper looks up frowning at the Silver Samurai and then back to Iron Man, "See you around Iron Man." The Samurai reaches down to place his arm on Viper's shoulder and she's gone in a flash. Iron Man gets up, taking the plasma blasts without much revealment of discomfort. No, he feels ice cold inside. His secret! "No!" A computerized voice, and if only one could hear the anger in it. He leaps up and goes charging, soon his jet boots lift him up. He moves with surprising quickness considering the beating he just took, but the woman is already gone. So he heads for the Silver Samurai, "Where is she?!" The computerized voice is loud, and a Iron Man looks like he just had enough as his chest unibeam charges up. "I will rip this place down to the literal nuts and bolts if I must!" She-Hulk planned for this. She knew it might be him...and she's been spending a lot of time working up anti-Cap tactics. She moves faster than most (but none here) expect to pluck the shield out of the air. An ordinary person probably couldn't do it without, well, breaking their hand. "Sorry, Cap." With his primary weapon gone, hopefully somebody can knock him out. So much for stealth. Ah well. The suit-and-tie-clad Wisdom made sure he was wearing the body armor he acquired from Ms. Potts (with Tony's permission, of course) underneath his suit. Sure, it hampered his movement some, but better a little more slow than lasered through the groin or something. The Brit ran along with the Canadian, but likely at a much slower pace. You see, smoking without a healing factor is hazardous to your health, kids. As they arrive Logan offers a grim grin. He frowns as he looks at the Samurai. "I'll take take him, you guys think you can handle the Ronin and Cap?" His claws pop as he makes his way towards Silver Samurai. "I'd heard you had honour, ain't no honour in this. There's no honour in breaking a man's will." Which suits She-Hulk fine...if she can keep him coming after her, whom he can't damage without the shield, and the shield, rather than hurting anyone else. Maybe she can tire him out. She leaps backwards, quite high, keeping a firm grip on the precious item...he hits her, but it's like hitting a brick wall. Iron Man moves with surprising quickness, especially when inside an metal suit! He twists his body away, his jet boots seperating further as he leans toward the side and backwards. The sword slices through the air, and the tip catches the front of his suit. The metal splits and blood pours out. There is a living man inside that suit. Though a metal glove covers up the wound quickly, even as the flesh begins to knit. Did Logan catch the scent, or too many scents as suddenly the HYDRA agents arrive. A strong burning scent is filling the air as laser rifles are fired, HYDRA agents charge onward. She-Hulk can likely feel the burn of them in her back if she isn't careful. Iron Man has to jerk away from Silver Samarai and Wolverine to avoid getting attached by too many at once, his free hand moving forward to shoot repulsers at the incoming targets. He ducks his head just in time to dodge a canon blast. "I'm trusting you Wolverine," he says. His hand then moves from his wound, no longer bleeding as his unibeam has finished charging up. "I need three seconds!" Three seconds before it fires. Giving away his position like only a foolhardy bastard can, Pete says nothing, but throws his hands out as he starts running. From his fingers flit volleys of tiny glowing orange shards. Looking like so many tracer rounds, these are sharp-edged bits of solidified heat! And presenting himself as a moving target, Pete's trying to pin down a gaggle of the HYDRA soldiers. An explosion happens when one of the heat knives hits the energy unit on one of the laser guns that a HYDRA agent holds. Let's pretend we don't see the mess that happened there. Others scream in pain as the knives cut through their light armor as if it is nothing, burying themselves in body parts and making the people drop where the snow will melt from the heat. Logan leaps towards Samurai, attempting to catch his blade on his claws, before it can cut through Iron Man's armor, but a second too late he focuses on the Samurai. "I ain't got a clue what you're talking about bub, but I know that what you're doing here's bringing shame on your family." He slashes at Silver Samurai, with his left hand his right moving to try and lock the blade of his sword between two claws. Captain America's hands quickly go for the shield to try to snatch it from She-Hulks grasp before he rolls away. He comes up in the cold again trying to figure out the best way to attack her. His eyes narrow and he says the words, "Hail Hydra." Though not as proudly as before. Silver Samurai frowns as he brings his blade around to block Logan's attack, His words switching to Japenese, "< How dare you, Logan. I am born without honor. But to steal Mariko's heart and leaving clan Yashinda vulnerable. You have no honor. No honor at all. > He brings the katana around in a savage strike trying to gut Logan. Grab the shield, sure. Get it out of big green hands? No. "Captain. Look at me." She's trying to make eye contact, even as she tries to keep the shield out of his reach...and even as a laser blast ruins her costume and even chars her skin. As if this battle is FAR more important than taking a bit of damage. She's a Hulk. She's all but indestructible. Wisdom continues to do his thing. And that thing is throw suppressing fire of hot-knives to keep the enemy pinned as best he can. He keeps moving as well. Although he's slightly resistant to the heat that lasers provide, it still doesn't feel good! Logan switches to Japenese effortlessly "" Logan brings his other hand up, once more trying to lock the sword between his claws. as his other hand makes a quick punch like stab towards Samaurai's Stomach. The world is in choas. Hundreds of HYDRA agents charge forward, firing at Iron Man, She-Hulk, Pete Wisdom, and yes, even Logan. Silver Samarai should be careful of friendly fire! Iron Man's unibeam finishes charging up, and when it blasts from his chest, it causes terrible damage! The humans hit by it? We won't talk about that. But it cuts through the snow, cuts up into the canons. Iron Man turns and tilts his torso, moving it about like a terrible weapon. Inside the armor, his teeth are gritting, and he whispers, "Damn it, why did it have to be this way? Everyone is in danger now." HYDRA knows his secret identity. The unibeam finally flickers and dies out, and Iron Man drops to the snowy ground with a grunt. The system is giving him alarms and warnings, and he just mentally orders it to hurry up and reboot. Captain America eyes lock with She-Hulks eyes. His eyes full of hatred. He stares at her his jaw set for the moment. If She-Hulk is going to do something. She better do it quickly. He looks like he's about to move. Logan's claws strike the Silver Samurai's armor blood begins to leak out of the three puncture holes. He takes his sword and goes to do a twin strike with his blade to Logan. He coughs and his voice is weak, "Today with honor on the battle field. But not today, Logan-San. I will be remembering this. You promised never to return." With that the Samurai is gone in a flash of light. Ten fingers and a lot of 'rounds' per second is still a lot of hot-knives. But when faced with hundreds of soldiers and little useful cover, Wisdom is inevitably blasted by some of the lasers. His resisatance helps. His armor probably helps more. But it doesn't take long till the man himself is pinned down behind a convenient stone... and then Iron Man uses his incredible attack to decimate a great number (if not most) of the soldiers. After a moment, Wisdom slowly peeks his head out over the rock just to look over the devastation. "And they say I had problems." And that moment is an opening...which She-Hulk takes, the hand not holding the shield aimed in a fist at Cap's jaw. She knows JUST how hard she can hit him to knock him out without really hurting him. Control. It's all about control, especially under fire...and she's spent a lot of time working on it. With the Silver Samurai gone Logan turns his fight to the others. He's content to start cutting his way through Hydra types, his motions fluid and accurate as he looks to take them down. He looks to Iron man when the opportunity presents itself. "We need to find that machine, see if what was done to Cap can be undone." Captain America gets knocked out by She-Hulk's fist. The star spangled avenger falls face first in the snow. It looks like the duel with She-Hulk was over. "Sorry, Cap," Jen supplies...right before turning and using his shield to block some of the laser blasts coming at her. They were starting to get annoying. She's not about to try and throw it, though. She's not that good at 'frisbee'. From his place of cover, Wisdom tries to thin what's left of the herd with duck-and-cover hot-knife shots. Throw a few and duck, throw a few and duck. Rinse and repeat! Iron Man's computerized voice is garbled, "Need time to...reboot. Calling in...SHIELD for...seizing HYDRA...agents. Survivors." He starts to shake his head and struggles to stand, but the armor seems heavy for him. Where he was cut, there is dried blood, though not a lot of it and something gold too. But no normal flesh, no guts, nothing. No, he isn't top shape, but that doesn't stop him, as Iron Man starts to march forward with heavy steps in the melting snow, the laser shots bouncing off his armor and leaving scorch marks, nasty ones. Does he feel it inside the suit? Iron Man's armor would reboot. The combined powers of the Avenger's and their allies would make the remaining Hydra agents short work. Inside the base, there would be a device with an isolation chamber that a sedated Scarlet Witch was floating in. It had became apparent that Captain America had been put through a similar treatment. It would be quite possible with use of the device, in a day or so, the heroes could be returned to their normal self. A SHIELD subcarrier would arrive to take the Hydra Agents into custody. The Avengers and their allies have won the day.